This disclosure relates to operable fenestrations with infill panels.
Operable fenestrations, such as doors, windows, and folding glass walls are often hinged. Hinged operable fenestrations can include infill panels such as single-pane glass panels or multi-pane insulated glass panels. Glazing stops can secure an infill panel to an operable fenestration frame. Examples of operable fenestration frames include door rails and window sashes. The glazing stops are attached to the operable fenestration frame and surround a lower portion of the outer faces of the infill panel. Setting blocks can be positioned along various portions of the operable fenestration frame to cushion and shock-isolate the perimeter edge of the infill panel from the operable fenestration frame.
One conventional use of setting blocks for doors and other hinged operable fenestrations is cross-blocking. Cross-blocking positions a first pair of setting blocks on adjacent sides of the upper corner of the fenestration frame distal from the hinges, and a second pair of setting blocks on adjacent sides of the lower corner of the fenestration frame proximate to the hinges. Hinged fenestrations, such glass doors, can rotate into the fenestration opening over time because of gravity. For example, for a left hinged door, the door can rotate clockwise with the top of the door moving away from the upper hinge and the bottom of the door moving toward the bottom hinge. A hinged fenestration's tendency to sag or rotate can particularly be a problem for doors or windows with massive glass infill. Cross-blocking can help to counteract this effect by pressuring the fenestration frame in the opposite direction. For example, in a left-side hinged door, placing setting blocks in the lower left-hand corner (i.e., bottom hinge side), and upper right-hand corner shifts the weight away from the vertical fenestration frame member distal from the hinge side of the door and counteracts the door's tendency to rotate.